


A Death Unexpected

by dragonfly_moonlight



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, One-Shot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly_moonlight/pseuds/dragonfly_moonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had made the plans so they could be together. It seemed that Fate and Time were not on their side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Death Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not profit financially from writing or posting this story.

This was not how things were supposed to have turned out. She wasn't supposed to be looking at a pale and lifeless corpse. Tears formed in her eyes. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't avert them from the sight before her.

'How could this . . . this can't be happening. It can't!'

Her tears dropped onto the cold flesh of the body in front of her, on the still form of her beloved.

It had been her idea, to seal him away then revive him again later. Had hadn't wanted to, but it had been the only thing she could think of to ensure his survival throughout time . . . and to make sure he wouldn't suffer the loss of contact with her the years and centuries would bring. It had worked once before, she reason, and it could work again. Reluctantly, he agreed.

'I can't let this happen . . . I can't . . . I've got to . . .'

Desperately, she ran back to the well, hoping she'd be able to get back to him in time. She couldn't lose him. Not now. Not after everything they'd planned. Not ever. However, the well refused to let her pass. The one time she'd counted on it to work for her, it let her down. She couldn't get through. She couldn't save him.

Like a delicate piece of china hitting the floor, her heart shattered. It was over. It was done.

Inuyasha would be no more.


End file.
